Ich liebe dich mit meinem ganzen Herz
by John Connolly
Summary: Love knows no bound, even when it comes to language. Naruto is a german exchange student and Sasuke falls for him. What will Sakura do when she see Sasuke likes Naruto?SasuNaru OOC Will have German and translation.
1. A time to love?

**Okay this is a different SasuNaur story their will be German and the translation will be at the end, but I would read them first! LoL Please tell me what you think!**

**I dont own Naruto**

* * *

**Ich liebe dich mit meinem ganzem Herzen.**

I looked out the window in the front row of the class. I felt like today was going to be different but I didn't know why. I sat there for a few more minutes wait for something, but nothing come. The door slammed open, but I did not look at who ever it was.

"Hey Sasuke, did you hear!" yelled the pink haired menace. (A/N: I did not make this up. Hehe)

"No" I groan to myself as she came closer. I shook my head hoping she would get the point and leave me alone.

"There's going to be a new student! They said that he's from Germany! Jill said that he was so cute, but of course you're a lot cuter! He is so lucky that his first day is Friday to! And you know what Ino said…" She went on and on about this and that. What Ino said and how she felt about what Ino had said.

"Please shut up" I finally cut in "your really annoying!" That made her shut up for a good two seconds.

"Oh I know you don't mean that Sasuke you don't need to say your sorry!" Did I look like I was sorry?

She grabbed on to my arm like she did every day. I pulled my arm out of her grasp and walked to the back of the classroom. She tried to follow me but I gave her a glare, which sent her back to the front of the room. The bell rang and Iruka walked in on time. (A/N: we all know Kakashi doesn't!)

Kids came in trying not to be late and get Iruka mad, especially because today he was happier than normal. Others lazily walked in, not a care in the world. (A/N: Shikamaru) Finally the bell rang again to show that class was to start.

The class was all in their seats and chattering away as Iruka took attendance. He seemed to be dancing as he walked back and fortieth. Yep, Iruka was defiantly happier than normal.

"Good morning class!" he exclaimed. Everyone quieted down as he started the class. A knock was then heard at the door, and the secretary Shizune can in with a note. He read the note and nodded to her. Shizune then exited the room and Iruka spoke up.

"Class, we have a new student today and he is from Germany. Please be nice to him and that means everyone." He waved to the door and I froze shocked at the site, my mouth was slightly open and my eyes were wide.

The most beautiful boy, no person I had ever seen. He had nice golden locks that could make the sun itself jealous and brilliant blue eyes that any body of water envious. The schools uniform copied his toned muscles and showed off his nice tan, he could make any straight guy gay.

"Hallo bin ich Naruto. Ich bin deutsch und bin in Deutschland für mein ganzes Leben gewesen. Ich spreche nicht Japaner. Ich bin sehr glücklich, dich zu treffen!" No one said a thing, not one understood. I, for some reason knew what he said. I have never taken German and yet I understood everything, but didn't at the same time.

"Mögen sie mich nicht?" He looked like he was about to cry, as he looked to Iruka.

"Sie kennen nicht deine Sprache." He seemed to brighten and nod in understanding.

"Ich sehe!"

"Everyone this is Naruto. He is German, and has lived in Germany all his life. He doesn't speak Japanese, and he is happy to meet you." Who knew Iruka was fluent in German, I sure didn't.

"Naruto why don't you sit next to Sasuke over there, Sasuke please raise your hand." I shook out of my thinking and raised my hand.

"Hallo! Sasuke recht?" I nodded my head.

"Bin ich Naruto." He held out his hand to be shaken. "I know you name idiot." He pouted and crossed his arms. A small smile found its way to my face and then disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Bastard." He mumbled under his breath. I shook my head and held out my hand to be shaken. He looked at me and rose and eyebrow.

"We should start off on a better note, I am Sasuke." He took my hand in agreement. The boy wasn't a bad person and he looked cute when he was angry so it was fun to tease him. The class went on, we had small arguments, but they were all for fun, for the both of us.

"I can't understand the new student; you'd think he'd know some of our language!" complained the pink haired girl that bothered me this morning.

"Yeah and he thinks he can hog Sasuke from us! Like he can understand Sasuke!" complained the blonde haired girl.

"Yeah I think he's a fag and trying to get Sasuke not to like us! Cause we know Sasuke loves me." Sakura the pink haired one giggled. I cringed there they go again, fight over some one that doesn't like them back.

I look at Naruto, people were trying to talk to him but they didn't understand him. The girls chuckled and giggled when ever the blond spoke. He would smile but I could see that behind that smile, he wanted to talk to some one that could understand him.

At lunch, I went to my usual spot on the roof where no one went, because it was 'haunted'. I saw Naruto; the wind blew his hair back as the sun shown right on him. It made him look…heavenly. Was he trying to get away from the people that couldn't understand him or did he just want to be alone?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sweet sound of Naruto voice singing. It sounded like a lullaby.

"La le lu, nor der mann im…" His voice was deep and soft at that same time it made me want to sleep. I guess he didn't know I was there. I wanted him to know, for him to notice me.

"Hello." It was plain and simple, and I saw him jump. He was so out of it I scared him when I spoke.

"I scared you, did I? You shouldn't space out like that idiot."

"Dummer Kopf, nicht tun, dass du mich erschrakst!" He pouted again, the brightened as if just noticing something.

"Du Kannst mich verstehen? Kannst du Deutsches sprechen?!" he said as I came over to him and sat down.

"In a sense I can understand you; I have never taken a German class so I can't speak German." He looked and me and smiled a huge smile. A slight blush crossed both of are faces, but disappeared soon after.

"Selben hier, aber mit Japaner." we laughed, and smiled together, just being there with each other made me happy.

"What do you like to do, in your free time I mean?" He seemed to think about my question, like his life depended on his answer. He nibbled on his lip and looked to the sky as if it would help him think.

"Ich liebe zu singen und zeichne, und du?" I chuckled again, and He looked from the sky back at me. I then thought about what I like. I didn't have many things I like, so I thought of the most important things to me.

Like him I looked to the sky to think, many things passed though my mind, but I finally settled on two this. "I to like to sing but unlike you I like to write." After I had said that I looked at him, and he seemed excited.

"Schreiben huh, du musst ihn zu mir einmal lesen!" I chuckled. "Of course I will."

We still had about an hour of lunch left, so we both pulled out are lunches and shared the different foods. He had some roasted lamb, and I had some gyoza. I tried the lamb because I never had it before. The same went for Naruto and my gyoza.

After we ate we had a half hour left before class, so we lay on the roof my head was next to his but my body in a different direction.

"Was ist deine folgende kategorie?"

"I have art most likely with you." He looked so confused that I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wie ist es, dass du wusste, dass ich kunst hatte?" He asked bewildered.

"I didn't you just told me." I smirked.

He pouted, his lip jutted out from its normal position, it made him look so cute. I just watched him my smirk slowly turned into a smile. I don't know why he can make me smile and laugh when no one else can.

"Du lächelst schön." He said as a sweet smile spread across his face. I blushed but hid it quickly.

I sat up remembering that we were still at school. "We should get going we don't want to be late." I smiled even more.

"Wir sollten." He agrees as he got up off the ground, and we left to our next class.

We were walking to our next class; we were taking our time and talking to each other. I stop in front of the class and Naruto kept walking, not paying any attention at all.

"Hey Idiot, your going the wrong way." He turned around and growled at me, and I just smirked. He mumbled what sounded like Scheißekopf under his breath. He walked back to me and we both walk in the class.

To my surprise Kakashi was there and wasn't late.

"Lehrer, gutter morgen zu dir!" He jumped laughing, and walking over to Kakashi.

I rolled my eyes again at his childish acting. I watched him talk to Kakashi, using his hands to express what he was talking about. How Kakashi, like me knew what Naruto was saying. The bell rang and shook me out of my thoughts, of the little blond boy.

Kakashi hugged the little boy "Iruka said that you were coming here for school." Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair, as the students came in trying not to be late. The bell then rang again to show the class started  
like it always did.

Kakashi and Naruto continued to talk and I waited patiently for them to finish. I could feel the stares of the other students. I could hear the laughs that  
some did because Naruto knew Kakashi out of school. I could see the hateful glares of the girls because I was waiting for Naruto alone. I turned to face the  
class some people froze where they were because of my glare that I sent to everyone.

"So Sasuke, you're hanging out with Naruto?" Kakashi questioned me. I turned from the class and looked at him.

"Indeed I am." I said in return. I could see under the mask he always wore that he was smiling. Naruto also seem to smile to at my answer. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the room.

"Okay everyone we are drawing our partners, and how you see them." Naruto looked ecstatic.

"Kann ich zuerst gehen?"

"How about we do it at the same time." I looked at him seeing if it was okay to do that.

"Ich mag diese Idee zu!" He exclaimed.

We pulled out our sketch pads and began. I drew a ledge with Naruto leaning back against a tree. His eyes were closed as the wind blew his hair back. You could see the sun in the background, setting. An hour had passed and I finished my picture of Naruto. I looked at Naruto; he was looking at his picture  
nibbling on his bottom lip. He was still working, so I didn't say anything to bother him from his work. I laid my head on the table, watching Naruto.

The bell rang, and the class ran out. I stayed with Naruto and helped him put the items he used away.

"I need to talk to Kakashi real quit; can you wait for me out side the class?" He nodded and walked out.

"Kakashi..." I couldn't put my words together.

"You like him." He stated simply.

"How..." He smiled at me.

"You can understand him even if you can't speak the same language, and the way you look at him, I can tell you like him."

"Is it all right if I do?"

He rolled his eyes and lightly hit me in the back of the head. "Of course it's fine."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He looked shocked as I exited the room.

"Hey Naruto do you want to hang out? We could go to your house if you want?"

"Das ist fein, lässt zu meinem Haus gehen." He smiles at me happy that I asked. I nodded, smiling and followed him to the front of the school.

I had only just met him and I feel that we are connected. I can understand him, and he can understand me even if we are not speaking the same language. I  
really like, no I love him.

"Bist du okay?" He said waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Yeah just thinking."

We stood at the front of the school and all the buses left so I guess ha was waiting for some one.

"There you are Naruto! I have been looking all over for you!" I stopped and froze. Naruto was living with Iruka; it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Traurig, traurig." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Könnte er zum Haus kommen?" I was still in shock to see that Naruto lived with Iruka, that I didn't hear what Iruka said. I was shook out of my thought when I  
was Naruto dancing.

I looked into his eyes to see 'you can come to me house' repeating. He jumped for joy them hugged me. I couldn't help but blush at his closeness.

I followed him and Iruka to their car, and remember the school was having a talent show.

"Naruto, did Iruka tell you the school was having a talent show." He shook his head.

"It's in a month; I still think you can join." He looked so happy, and I was happy that I made him happy.

For the whole weekend we hung out. When Sunday came and I had to go home I was sad. Though, I was to see him Monday I wanted to stay at his house.

* * *

Don't do that you scared me!:  
Nicht tun, dass du mich erschrakst!

* * *

I love you with all my heart.:  
Ich liebe dich mit meinem ganzem Herzen.

* * *

Did you know that a talent show was coming up?:  
Wusstest du, dass ein Talenterscheinen auftauchte?

* * *

Can you speak German?:  
Kannst du Deutsches sprechen?

* * *

I love to sing, and draw!:  
Ich liebe zu singen und zeichne!

* * *

Writing huh? You'll have to read it to me sometime!:  
Schreiben huh? Du musst ihn zu mir einmal lesen!

* * *

What is your following category?:  
Was ist deine folgende Kategorie?

* * *

you smile beautifully:

Du lächelst schön.

* * *

We should.:  
Wir sollten.

* * *

Shit head:  
Scheißekopf

* * *

Hello teacher!:  
Hallo Lehrer!

* * *

You are the person, whom he mentioned.:  
Du bist die Person, die er erwähnte.

* * *

that is fine, lets to my house go:  
Das ist fein, lässt zu meinem Haus gehen.

* * *

Are you okay:

Bist du okay?

* * *

Hello I am Naruto. I am German and in Germany for my whole life was. I do not speak Japanese. I am very happy to meet you!:

Hallo bin ich Naruto. Ich bin deutsch und bin in Deutschland für mein ganzes Leben gewesen. Ich spreche nicht Japaner. Ich bin sehr glücklich, dich zu treffen!

* * *

Don't they like me?:

Mögen sie Mich nicht?

* * *

They do not know your language:

Sie kennen nicht deine Sprache.

* * *

Yes:

Ja

* * *

I see:

Ich sehe

* * *

Sasuke right?:

Sasuke recht?

* * *

Stupid head:

Dummer Kopf

* * *

You can understand me?:

Du Kannst Mich verstehen?

* * *

Same here, but with Japanese:

Selben hier, aber mit Japaner.

* * *

I like that Idea to:

Ich mag diese Idee zu

* * *

Can I go first?:

Kann ich zuerst gehen

That all! There all there!


	2. Time to Hate

Hello this is Sakura's POV. I do not like Sakura if you do I am sorry. sorry that this one is so short!

I do not own Naruto but I do own Jill! (read to fine out)

* * *

"We need to get rid of that nasty boy, Naruto!" I ranted as we started to walk to our school. We were going to be early but that's okay, because I can see more of Sasuke! Damn that Naruto for taking Sasuke's attention away from me! Sasuke is probably missing and Naruto is keeping him from my site!

"Sasuke is all ways giving Naruto his attention! Never us me- I mean us anymore! It's all ways Naruto!" I complained more to Ino. I stomped my feet as we made are way to the school. I could see Ino roll her eyes at me.

"I think we should just leave them alone." She lazily replied back to me.

I stop and looked at her. I couldn't believe her! I mean, I'm glad that she wasn't after my Sasuke, but she could at least help me! I stomped my feet again. That brat wants to watch me struggle! Well I'll show her!

"I mean he doesn't eve like you the way you like him!" I looked at her anger and disbelief written all over my face. Sasuke my love, I know you didn't hear what I had just heard! Be glad you didn't you would have hurt her! I know that you love me with all your heart no matter how much you say you don't!

"That Naruto brainwashed you to, didn't he!" I grumbled. That's the only excuse, Naruto must have changed her! I don't know how he did, but he had to have! She would not back down if I didn't like someone she would have helped me! Or she wants Sasuke to herself that selfish bitch!

"What are you talking about Sakura!?" She looks about just as mad as I am.

"You wouldn't have said that to me! You would have fought with me to the end. And would fight against someone I hate!" That selfish bitch will never be my friend again! (A/n: look who's talking…LMAO)

"Sakura this has nothing to do with Naruto, all I'm saying is that you need to get over Sasuke and stop lying about his affection to yourself! I did and I am better than ever! I even have a boyfriend, his name is Shino, and he is so nice and sweet." She sighed lovingly when she said the boy's name.

"Look you selfish bitch I know that he loves me, and that your lying!" After I said that she walked off in a huff at the site of the school.

"Fine I don't need you! I have others that will help me! I'll have Jill help me get my Sasuke!" I yelled to her back.

I stop where I stood and pulled out my phone. I dialed Jill's number at the speed of light. "Jill I need your help get to A.S.A.P.!"

Before she could even reply I hung up on her and walked to lunch room, waiting for the girl to arrive. (A/N: I made Jill up. LoL I like Ino more than Sakura yeah…. So I do not blame you if you also hate Jill LMAO she made for you to hate! hehe)

As a few minutes past I thought of what Ino said. How could she say that to me! She knows as well as Sasuke and I that we are in love! He wants to get married to me and we will have many kids! I just think that, that bitch wants him all to herself, Yeah right she have a boyfriend!

I pouted and continued to curse Ino in my mind. I looked over to see Rock whatever his name is looking at me. He was looking at me lovingly and I gagged. He saw me looked his way and smiled a lopsided smile. I growled at him and he hung his head in shame. I smirked as he looked away from me and started to talk to his friends.

"Sakura I got here as fast as I could!" I heard a yell from my side. I looked over to Jill running towards me. She arrived at my side breathing hard.

"What is it you needed me here so early?"

"We need to get rid of Naruto, or at least get him away from Sasuke." I said looking at her in a stern way.

"I agree! That boy gets **all **Sasuke's attention! He doesn't even look at me anymore!" She looked like she was about to cry where she stood.

He talked about what to do to get rid of the repulsive boy known as Naruto. We decided that I need to do research on Naruto to find as much out about him as we can. As we continued to plan we smirked feeling victorious.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Read my othe story to and please tell me what you think! 


End file.
